


Pieces of the Past

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Amnesia, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the CCG's lobby, Haise bumps into an investigator he's never seen before. The investigator goes by the name of Hide, and gives off a strange vibe. However, like Haise, Hide has forgotten most of his life. The only item of his past he still clings to are large, orange headphones .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of the Past

 

 

Haise’s coffee had by now, cooled off. After sitting idly for ten minutes, without being touched, the steam had stopped lifting, and the black liquid swayed back and forth in the cup. Haise at that moment, didn't mind. He was currently preoccupied with the morning paper. The sports section currently caught his attention, and though he wasn't a man for sports, he was interested whenever a story made it in the headline.

After a few moments of silent reading, he reached across the table and grabbed his mug. He let the rim sit on his lips before he tilted the mug forward towards him. Cold coffee rested upon his taste buds for a few seconds before he placed the beverage down.

Perhaps he'd get some warmer coffee later...perhaps...

 

“You're a sports guy? Don't see too many of those in the CCG.” An enthusiastic voice from out of no where caused Haise to place his paper down on the table. He looked up ahead of him and saw a blond young man. He smiled brightly, giving off an aura that contrasted with his dark attire. In addition, he also had large orange headphones around his neck.

Haise felt a strange feeling prickling his gut, but as soon as it had come, it vanished. So naturally, he returned the smile.

“No much of a sports guy, just interested.” He responded. “You?”

“Not from what I remember.” The blond investigator sat down.

Haise rose an eyebrow. “That's odd...wouldn't you remember...I'm sorry...” He blushed a bit, realizing he sounded rude. “I just think you'd know if you like sports or not.”

 

“No need to apologize.” The man had a cup of his own coffee. “To be honest, I don't remember a lot of things. Something happened a while ago, the first twenty years of my life are completely...well, I don't remember.” He placed his cup down and outstretched his arm towards Haise.

“My name is Hide by the way. Hideyoshi Nagachika.”

 

“My name is Haise Sasaki...nice to meet you Nagachika...” He extended his arm and held Hide's hand.

 

“Actually, Hide is just fine. Do you mind Haise?”

 

“No.”

 

The two shook for a while before returning to their positions. Haise fiddled with his fingers, feeling slightly odd.

He could feel Hide staring at him from across the table.

“You say you can't remembered anything...or the past twenty years of your life.”

 

“No, not at all. It's like one day, I woke up and I was an investigator.” He pulled at his headphones. “The only thing I guess I can consider a part of my past are these headphones. Other than that, things are just blank.” He grinned.

Haise felt a bit nervous. Almost as if Hide was testing him or tricking him. It was odd, to face someone who was in his exact situation and in addition, Hide seemed so familiar. Almost like a part of Haise’s past.

 

“What rank are you?” Haise asked, feeling that things were getting too quiet.

 

“Special Class…” Hide took another sip.

 

“W..wow. I’m Rank One… Special class? That’s really…amazing.”

 

Hide smiled. “Thanks. It was hard though.”

 

Haise watched how Hide itched his face, almost as if he was nervous. “It took a lot of effort…way more than I had to offer.”

The two laughed until things grew a bit quieter.

Haise, still partially confused fought the urge to tell Hide about his past, or the lack of his past. Despite the fact that he’d made so many friends here, at the CCG, he never felt like he could connect with them.

Here Hide was, a person who had in one way or another, lived Haise’s life.

Perhaps, Hide could be the key to Haise’s comfort, the key to his solace. He just needed to…ask…

Hide’s phone suddenly rang and without wasting time, the Special Class Investigator answered. Haise saw how focused he looked as he talked. It seemed like something was wrong.

After a few seconds, he hung up and put the device in his pocket. He quickly grabbed his coffee and stood. “Sorry Haise…gotta run. Wish I could stay but…” He shrugged.

“No, I understand.” Haise reached for his chin. “Maybe I can see you some other time?”

“Yeah.” Hide waved and walked off, exiting the lobby.

Haise, not sure whether to feel failure or accomplishment took a few more sips of his coffee before standing up and heading to his destination.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
